Back in the Zones Killjoys
by Tardis2015
Summary: The four fabulous killjoys are out in the zones when the Dracs decide to show up, taking Kobra kid and Fun ghoul. Party poison and Jet star will have to travel to BL/inds to save their friends with the help of two new killjoys.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay hello, I'm faith aka Crash Kat and I hope you enjoy my Fanfic! I just want to say I don't own the killjoys or the idea of them, I also don't own My Chemical Romance. BUT I do own a few things, 2 killjoys named Crash Kat and Dark memento, okay they're my own killjoys so please don't take them.**

Back in the zones killjoys

Chapter 1

Party poisons POV

Body relaxing, I sighed with relief, what he thought was a Draculoid was a rock in the distance.

"We're good, only a rock" I shout to my younger brother. In the sweltering heat of the now desert the sun offend played tricks on our eyes.

"Seriously poison," Kobra kid called sarcastically to his older brother, "we need to get your freaking eyes checked." Rolling my eyes I walked back to our vintage Trans-Am we had found and repainted. He just wanted to go back to the safe house, he was bored and hungry but I wasn't about to complain to my younger brother, however I did know who I actually could complain too, just if he didn't complain first. I press the button on the transmitter, and play with nobs until I find the right spot.

"Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, you guys there?" I say, wondering who will pick up I get my awnser with only a second's delay I hear the static then the familiar sound of Fun Ghouls voice.

"Still here Poison, when are you two gonna be back, I wanna eeaaatt." He whined, smirking I ran a hand through my bright red hair I had dyed a while ago; ghoul had really summed up his own thoughts.

"We'll be back soon ghoul, we're almost finished. Then you can stop your damn whining."

"Okay good, miss ya." Fun ghoul said.

"Sure you do.' Poison said then shut off the communication device and called out to his brother.

"Hurry up, ghouls whining again."

"Is that just an excuse to see your boyfriend more?" Kobra says teasingly, he knew how much I hate it when he referred to Ghoul as my boyfriend, we weren't dating but the guys liked to tease for being close.

"Whatever Kobra, your just jealous." I played along, I sure didn't like it but I gotta have some fun.

"Get in the car." He said, I laughed, something we don't do very much anymore, not since the bombing at least.

Not since Korse or Better Living Industries or the Draculiods. It's not the 2020 the past people had probably planned for. The bombing, The government failing, Better Living Industries taking over and coming out with their own new version of hypnosis and their life saving, emotion deleting pills that were supposed to make life better. Ha, not taking any of that crap, that's why the Killjoys are here and probably why we're all most wanted in Battery city and the Zones.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hope you liked last chapter, this fanfiction is actually complete but I just don't have all the chapters transferred from my phone to my computer so I should have the rest up fairly quick.**

Chapter 2

Party poisons POV

We all sit around the long table in the dinner, the only reason the rooms not filled with our own chatter is because of our mouths full of Powder Pup, the stuffs not all bad but I don't like it all the freaking time. Since we lost touch with Dr. D our supplies have been running kinda low. Ghoul finally breaks the silence.

"So nothing good out in the Zones?" he asks and I let kobra kid answer since my mouth was full of the dog kibble.

"Nah, unless you count the time Poison though a rock was a Drac and about gave me a heart attack." He says, _great_

Jet and Ghoul both snort; I glare at them and swallow my food.

"Hey, at least it saved us from boredom." I say and jab him in the side, he rolls his eyes and we all laugh lighty. Again with the laughing, it just sounds foreign now, we must all be having a good day.

"I think we should all go to the zone tomorrow." Kobra and Jet look at me funny, before I can finish ghoul starts to complain,

"but poison, that's sooo far."

"Hey, I thought you liked car rides," I say and Ghoul smirks and goes back to eating, "and anyway we'll cover more ground and like Dr. D said, stay together."

"Yeah, well Dr. D's now kinda missing." Jet says, but I'm not taking no for an answer.

"come on guys, its just one day then we can go back to doing shifts again, there's a lot to cover in zone 5 and I want to get back before sundown this time."

"Alright, fine." Kobra says and jet finally nods.

"Speaking of Dr. D, you haven't heard from him or show pony have you?" Jet says to all of us.  
"No," Kobra says, we all know what that means he's either dead or left and I don't know which one is worse. Dr. D had helped us quite a bit and it would be horrible if he had been ghosted. He could have been taken by Korse but I doubt that, we would have heard by now.

After we finish our food Ghoul goes and gets our deck of cards, it's one of the few fun things we have to play around here, so we play cards pretty much every night. We're all getting pretty good at playing, and cheating. So after an hour of playing slap jack and Uno we decided to all go to our makeshift bedrooms and turn in for the night


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Bobs mentioned once in this chapter! Okay and it's from a different POV for the FIRST part but it CHANGES and I'll make it really clear when it changes okay? Okay good.**

Inside Battery City

"It looks like the killjoys are headed to zone 5." Korse says to the Draculoids standing beside him, "and I think you know what to do, don't kill em this time like you idiots did to Bob this time or I'll personally kill you all."

The masked Dracs nod and set off on their motor bikes, kicking up dust behind them. Korse happily walked back to his car, ready to go back to BL/inds to track them. He knew that this time they wouldn't be coming back empty handed.

Once back in BL/inds he walked down the white hallways, the only break from the stark white was the posters of the 4 Killjoys. Korse turned into the control room full of computers, Charts, rising and falling numbers signifying deaths of people. There were two open computes, his and one playing and replaying the latest news on the screen. Korse sat down at his and typed in the password, then the tracking code. He watched happily as the Dracs arrived at the zone and took their places and waited the arrival of the idiots who called themselves the fabulous killjoys

.

 **POV CHANGE**

Party Poisons POV

It felt great to be back in the car, all of us together. Kobra was driving and I was next to him in the passenger seat. That meant Ghoul and Jet sat behind us. We were driving fast more for the joy of the wind in our hair and the rush of adrenalin we got then for wanting to get to the zone faster.

The golden dust flew up around the car as we sped through desert, _almost to the zone_ I let my thoughts drift to the times before the bombing, when everything was good and safe, well safer than this at least. No one could be safe, even in the society was had before, even if was better than the brainwashing BL/inds and their fancy pills and 'happy' medicine.

The car comes to a stop, snapping me back to reality.

"Finally!" Ghoul exclaims, throwing his arms up as jet rolls his eyes. We hop out of the car and I scan the area, nothing looks out of the ordinary, just rocks and sand so I don't do my usual long check. I walk away from the side of the car to go join Ghoul who was already wandering away from us.

"Well, looks like lots of rocks and dirt and more rocks. You know we should find somewhere with like, I don't know, a forest or water instead." He says as I walk over to him, pushing some of his black hair away from his face.

"Come on Ghoul, I thought you liked rocks and dirt." I say back. He stops and bends down grabbing a pebble and throwing it up in the air. He goes to catch it but misses and the rock falls down on my head.

"Ow!" I yell, rubbing my head where it fell even though it didn't actually hurt. Ghoul just laughs and gives me a little smile. I smile back then give him the _damn it the guys better not have seen that as flirting_ look, if they did we won't hear the end of it. He smirks at me and I begin to say something but am abruptly stopped by Kobra's yelling.

"PARTY, GHOUL GET DOWN!"

We both immediately drop to the ground, pulling out our ray guns, the dracs were already here.

 _Stupidstupidstupid_ I let him distract me again, I should have seen them, I should have looked better, stayed by the car until I was sure there wasn't any dracs. Now were under attack, as leader I should have noticed, but I can't blame myself now, we have to fight.

I aim at Drac nearest to us; it takes two shots to kill it. Once the drac falls we both run over the Jet and Kobra. Dust flies everywhere as we shoot, the only thing that signifies that there are others with me are the bright lights that comes from the rays of their guns. I quickly realize that we're outnumbered. Korse must have specifically sent them. _How did he know where we were going? Was he tracking us now?_ I had no clue.

"Cover me!" I yell over the noise of the fight, I need a better position.

"Right here!" Jet star yells loudly and follows me as I run; shooting so I don't have to. The Dracs are closing in and the only way I know how to delay that is to move away from the group, leaving behind the whole 'safety in numbers' idea. My heart races in my chest, I'm running on pure adrenaline. Its only when I turn my head to see Jet is when I see it. Something no Killjoy wants to see. The black and white figure of an Exterminator. _Shit_

"GO GO GO" I yell, trying to keep an eye on the thing. "IT'S AN EXTERMINATOR!" It's not shooting but the dracs still are so Kobra and Ghoul can't turn their backs. Before any of us can begin to process the new danger Ghoul shouts out in pain. He had been shot in the leg and now I watch helplessly was he falls to the ground. I want to run over to help him but I'm locked in battle with another drac. I have to focus, but Kobra's voice distracts me, he's yelling something to ghoul, turning his gaze from the Draculoids. That's when it happens, the exterminator jabs them both in the neck with a syringe. There bodies go limp and I can here myself yelling. I turn and shoot at the Exterminator, but miss every time.

The Dracs slowly recede as the stark white BL/ind van pulls away churning up dust behind it. We both run after the van, trying to shoot at the tires and windows but it seems as if there was a force deflecting all of the shots.

Just like that they're both gone. My best friend and baby brother are gone. Korse has them in his grip, the Dracs were just a distraction so we wouldn't see the real danger.


	4. intermission

**Well killjoys, on this day, December 17 2015, it's officially been 1000 days since the breakup of My chemical romance.**

 **Keep Running!**

 **-Faith AKA Crash Kat**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N okay first of all Shout out to all of you who are actually reading my fanfic! It makes me happy to see that you all are reading this, it's already gotten more views and stuff then both my other fanfics combined and I've had this one out for like 5 days and the rest have been out for almost a year. So thanks guys! And second there are some new characters in this chapter but only two of them stay so don't worry. Also regarding the two characters they are MINE so please don't take them. Thanks!**

Chapter 4

Party Poisons POV

It's a fast drive to our zone, and once we get back I immediately start gathering around our stuff. We can't just leave them to rot with BL/ind, or let them be turned into Draculoids. I can't stand the thought of them like that, milling around as mindless droves trying to kill us, or any killjoys for that matter. We have to act fast, maybe if we hurry we can catch them in zone 1, before they enter battery city. I jump around the safe house with a nervous shaky feeling franticly putting stuff into bags, but I see Jets not helping.

"Jet come on, we might be able to catch them if we hurry." I say trying to fide the smidge of fear in my voice, but I'm now realizing the improbity of that happening. It will take a whole day to get to the city without any delay, which was almost impossible.

"Poison, we don't even know where they are, they could already be in the city." He says, keeping his voice steady. "It's best we stay here, wait until tomorrow then leave. It's getting dark anyway."

I glance out the window he was right, the sun was slowly starting to set over the desert horizon. I put my head down and sigh, sitting down in a chair.

"We can leave first thing tomorrow okay. Besides they're smart and take care of themselves." He responds to my silence. I nod, I need some rest.

"Okay." I say blankly, running a hand through my red hair. "I'm just worried about them."

"I know, I am too. Now, if were gonna go into battery city we're gonna need some help." Jet says, "There's a city in zone 2 we can go to."

I look at him questionably, I don't like that we're going to need help from complete strangers, we can handle ourselves but I don't protest.

I awake with a start, for a second I forget where I am and almost panic. I find the darkness comforting compared to the dream I just had. The hot, twisting feeling of fear and anxiety linger in my stomach. _Just a dream_ I remind myself.

Knowing that I won't be able to fall back asleep I got out into the main room. The sun had yet to rise so I decide to make myself some coffee. We don't have much left but I decide right now's an okay time to use up some of our limited supply. I sigh and sit down. Taking a sip of my bitter coffee I wait for Jet to get up.

Two hours later we're both ready, mentally and physically. Grabbing out masks and bags we head out.

"Ready?" he asks as we walk out to the car.

"Guess so." I say back shaking my head, and climbing into the car. The engine roars to life as Jet puts the key in the ignition, starting our journey to save Kobra and Ghoul. During the car ride it's all quiet but in the city in zone 2 it's quite the opposite.

There's got to be at least 20 dracs and about 5 people fighting. The adrenaline rush starts as we both jump out of the car to join the fight. None of them seem to even notice two extra people; they're all trying too hard to hold off the dracs.

"Frost behind you!" a young female voice shouts, causing a girl in blue to duck as a drac shoots right were her head was, turning she ghosts the damn thing.

"Thanks Bloom." The girl, frost, yells loudly turning to the other girl. They both shoot taking down another drac, 18 left.

"Crash! Heads up!" A male voice says a girl in orange then jumps to the left as a ray goes past her; it doesn't seem to faze her that she almost trips while doing so.

"Thanks Dark." She yells to the boy over to the side. I stop trying to keep track of them and ghost a Drac. 15ish left, it's hard to tell. There's more commotion, more yelling between the younger killjoys, we're all shooting madly now, standing out ground. I run over to help a pair of the killjoys ghost a few dracs. 8 left. I run over to a new spot, closer the boy called Dark, square up my feet, aim and shoot. I was just a second to long; a hot pain shoots up through my hand and arm. I wait to the soft thump of the body hitting the ground until I look down at my hand. I had been shot by a drac. I can't stop yet there's three left but they're easily taken care of by jet and another killjoy I don't know the name of. The fighting stops and the pain grows.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright, now that things are kicking off I just want to say that yes, Dark Memento and Crash Kat are my own killjoys, and they are the only OCs that are in this. Again I don't own my chemical romance I just really love them. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you like please review.**

Chapter 5

"I'm fine!" I protest, looking around for jet. They had taken me to one of the buildings and insisted on checking out my hand. I really was fine, I didn't need any medical attention, we had other priorities but they hadn't been informed about that yet. One of the killjoys, a young girl probably only 14, had told me to wait here while she went to get the med kit they had. The room was small and had two beds in the corner, then a hallway that led to the main room.

The room had been decorated with different pieces of colored paper and something like paint, causing there to be splashes of color here and there though it only covered one wall, the rest were just plain white with an occasional hole or burn mark from the ray guns. There was a table with a map of the zones, batteries, some pencils, an opened can of Powder pup and a few other small things. A jacket, pants and a white and orange mask was messily thrown over one bed, with a black jacket and bandana on the other. A few other pencils and gadgets littered the floor; among them were a small radio and a screwdriver.

 _Where'd the girl even go? She's been gone for 10 minutes!_ I sighed, sitting down on the hard chair by the table. Finally the girl appeared back in the room; she had removed her helmet and gloves, and was caring a white box that she set down on the table, sending a few pencils scattering.

"Sorry I took so long I couldn't find the med box, your friends in talking with Dark by the way." She says opening the white box, _who's dark?_ "I did find it by the way. Uh, thanks for helping with the fight."

"Your welcome." I say, deciding not to protest. She nods then turns to face me, not looking up until she says to me;

"Can you take off your glove, uh" she looks over at the table then points to an open spot "You can just set in there."

I take off my gloves, being careful not to rub up against the wound. I take a good look at it, the burns an angry red but isn't blistered or anything.

"Well it doesn't look to bad, not the worst I've seen, I'll be back." She says then leaves the room again. I clench and unclench my fist, _well, it sure as hell hurts._ She enters the room again, coming back with a wet cloth that she sets down on the table and pulls up a chair.

"I'm Crash Kat by the way." She says as she sets the cold cloth on the burn, it hurts at first but soon relief comes.

"Party Poison."

We sit there silently as the cloth draws out the heat, she mainly messes with the other contents in the kit until she reaches over and takes the cloth off my hand. She pulls out a small white bottle and pulls off the lid, the contents inside are almost gone.

"Burn medicine." Is all that's said as she takes my big hand in her small one and applies it on my hand, next she grabs some gauze and starts to wrap my hand. Once she finishes she stands up, looks over her work, nods, and then starts to put the rest away.

"Just keep that on there for a few days, it shouldn't effect shooting your gun or anything. It'll heal soon."

"Thanks." I say back, she goes over to the table and puts the stuff back into the kit.

"No problem, I do it all the time." She shrugs, talking quietly. "I'll be back." Then for the third time leaves the small room. When she returns she plops down on the bed, then quickly stands up muttering something under her breath.

"Sorry, I'm not the best at talking to people." She apologizes

"You're fine." I say back, I guess I might as well try and talk to her. "How long have you guys been in the city?"

"Well, hmm…" she stops, thinking, "Well, since just after the helium wars. We fled from battery city and found this place in zone 2." She looks over to me, "What's it like out there?" she says meaning zone 6, but before I can answer two people walk into the room.

"Dark!" Crash says, her face lighting up as she walks over to him, he has blond hair and is taller than crash, for the first time I see that she's actually kind of small. He nudges her shoulder and she laughs.

"Hey Crash." He says to her then looks over at me, "Fix his hand?"

"yea."

"Good, well you'll be able to make sure he keeps those bandages on for a while." He says back, a confused look spreads across her face. I stare at jet who nods at me, they agreed to help us.

"what?" she asks, and he smiles down at her.

"We're going to help them break into Battery city."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N New POV! Well, its 10:00 pm and I'm listening to FOB while I write this, I can barely keep my eyes open but I'm overly excited about this chapter so I'm gonna type in now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Crash Kats POV

A while ago I learned not to trust new people but right now I seemed to have forgotten that. It's one of those _ohmygoshohmygosh_ moments that don't happen very much, like when you're just told exciting news and you feel that feeling in the pit of your stomach and you're so nervous and excited you want to scream. I really shouldn't be this excited but I am, we're finally leaving this place and going on some crazy adventure.

I had left Dark mementos and my room to finish putting our precious-can't-live-without items that we'd need if we we're going to go into Battery city, then basically break into BL/inds headquarters. After pushing a few cans of powder pup, extra batteries, a small med kit, and some other necessities into my brown leather bag, I shove my gun into the holster at my hip and walk back into the room.

"…Jet star, that's Party poison." The guy with the afro, jet star, was introducing him and party poison to Dark.

"Dark Memento, and that's Crash Kat." He said as I went to stand next to him by his bed. Party poison was still in the same chair he had been in the whole time and jet was standing a little way from the doorway. Party hadn't seemed too happy about me checking out his hand but I'm glad his friend made him because the burn could have gotten infected. He was already picking at the bandages I had put on it.

"You guys ready?" Jet said, breaking the silence that had settled upon the room after the introductions had stopped, guess we all didn't really know what to say at the moment.

"Let's go." Someone said, and party stood up from the chair, Dark led us out until we got to the door leading outside. Party then led, taking us to their car, which turned out to be a repainted Trans Am.

The engine roars to life, Jet star sat in the passenger seat with Party poison driving. That left Dark and I sitting in the back. We're off, out on the dusty road to Battery City. The radio was playing quietly, just something to fill the silence. A few minutes pass before someone says something.

"So why do you guys want to get into the city?" Dark asks, the odd silence that follows is almost scary but Jet finally says something.

"Better Living took two of our friends while we were in a Drac fight, so were going to get them back." He says with almost a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry about that." Dark says back and Party nods, not taking his eyes off the road.

"As long as we get them back we'll be fine."

 _Who'd they take? A friend? A lover? A child?_ I want to ask a bunch of questions but I decide against it instead I look out the window and realize that we're out of our town in zone 2.

"Dark look!" I exclaim, hitting his shoulder with my hand. "We're out of the town! Look at the rocks!" I must sound so childish right now but it's one of those I don't care moments.

"Only you would get excited about rocks Crash." He says back teasingly, I laugh and continue to point out stuff to him. The suns starting to set causing everything to have gold glow, the darkness would soon settle over the land. I yawn, a tired feeling slow starting to move its way through my body. In attempt to keep myself awake I switch positions in my now uncomfortable seat. That doesn't last very long; I switch back to my more comfortable position and close my eyes, letting the gentle movement of the car rock me to sleep.

 **A/N I usually don't do an author's note after the chapter but I just want to say sorry about this being so short. Also I want to assure that there's no pairings between the OCs and the regular killjoys. Also please tell me what you think about the story so far, I'd love some feedback. K thanks bye**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey Killjoys! We're going back to Parties POV for a while, but there will be more POV changes later in the story. Well, I've run out of stuff to say again… enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Party Poison POV

I look back at the two teenagers, Crash had fallen asleep and Dark would be soon, his dark figure made it hard for me to even see his now that the sun had set. He still hadn't taken off his mask and hadn't really talked to any of us besides Crash. I sigh, looking back out the window, we'll need to find a spot to stop so we can rest soon or jets gonna run us off the road when he falls asleep. I decide to let Jet decide if we should stop, if not I'll take over driving, after a few minutes of more sleepy silence I ask him.

"Let's just sleep; I'm not letting you stay up all night driving again. You know what it does to you." He answers, I'm glad he decided to stop even though I was fully up for driving for a while.

"Alright, let's find a spot."

We pull over by a large rock formation, hoping it will give us some over for the night.

"We should probably sleep in shifts; I want to make sure that nothing happens tonight." I say to jet who agrees right away.

"I can take first shift with someone, you need some sleep Party." He says. He still sounds over tired but I don't feel like protesting.

"I can take the shift with him, I don't want to have to wake Crash yet." Dark says quietly from the back. I'm glad he did because I wasn't letting the two teenagers be together, I still was having trouble fully trusting them. We switch spots, keeping jet in the driver's seat I let Dark take my spot in the passenger seat. I finally let myself give in to the tiredness, falling asleep in the back seat of the car.

After what feels minutes I'm awaken by jet who was nudging my shoulder, a slightly confused Crash slowly getting out of the car next to me. Rubbing my eyes I get into the driver's seat hearing Crash and Dark quietly say good night to each other. She sits down beside me yawning, and then pulls her jacket tighter around her. The desert could get pretty cold during the night. We stay silent for a while, fighting to stay awake for the first hour.

"What time even is it?" Crash says, looking over at me with sleepy eyes.

"Probably 1:00" I say back.

"Oh"

That's all that is said for a while until:

"You said you were going to get your friends back but," she stops, thinking over something carefully. "Who are they?"

I breath in, I wasn't ready for that question to be asked. How was I going to answer that, how was I going to even start to describe Kobra and Ghoul?

"Well, they took my brother, Kobra kid, and my best friend, Fun ghoul." I say slowly, keeping my voice quiet.

"What are they like?" she asks, still sounding like she's being careful.

"You'd like Fun ghoul and Dark would get along pretty well with Kobra. Kobra's pretty awesome, he can seem quiet and kind of mean at first but he's not. He's tall and has awkward knees. He's actually a huge nerd, even though he doesn't really look it anymore, He is badass at the Bass Guitar. He also is a bad shooter and has a short temper." I smile a little, "He's a great brother."

"As for Ghoul," I start, sitting up a little in my seat, "well, he's short and sweet, lots pf tattoos. Energetic, kinda like a puppy but he's got a passionate side to him. He's an amazing guitarist. He's rebellious and headstrong and would do anything for his friends."

I take a moment to remind myself that they're fine; I try to not think of Ghouls hurt leg, or what BL/inds could be doing to them.

"You know when most people would give up if there best friends were taken by Better Living but you two, you aren't. You two are over here risking it all for them." Crash says, and for the first time we really look at each other, she's small and has dark eyes and hair, her looks are almost the opposite of Darks, who has light hair and is taller. Her orange jacket stands out against the darkness.

"Sometimes you just gotta forget everything and risk it, especially for your friends because sometimes they're all you got."

After that we talk about little stuff, stuff that doesn't matter but matters all too much at the same time. Stuff like the sun, and what we had for breakfast, Good stuff like coffee. We completely ignore all the shit that usually goes on in our messed up world. It actually feels good to just talk.

The first rays of sun appear over the horizon, signifying a new day. I watch the sun rise, enjoying the comfort in its beauty. I lean over and nudge Crash Kat, who groggily opens her eyes. She had fallen asleep so I had just let her rest.

"Why the crap are we up so early party,"

"Quit your complaining." I say in response to the whine. She sits up and rubs her eyes, blinking a few times then yawns.

"You wake up dark, I'll get jet" I say and she nods.

A few minutes later and we're all standing up stretching our legs outside of the car. Pretty soon we'd head off the rest of the way through zone 1 and into the city. We'd need a plan on how to get into BL/inds HQ but that would come later.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Well killjoys schools starting soon so I don't know how much I'll be able to upload until after sports in a few months. I'll try my best though.**

 **UPDATE: its 2016 now! Happy new year everyone and if you're reading this in the future after I've finished updating: Hello from the past!**

 **Okay back to stuff about the story; New POV! I don't know how long this will turn out to be so I apologize for it being short if it is.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and maybe review, I'd love to hear some feedback**

Chapter 8

Kobra Kid POV

I pace frustratingly around the room, running a hand through my blond hair, I've been doing this since Ghoul and I woke up in this damn place a day or two ago. I look around the bland white room again; the only thing that decorates the walls is a black and white poster of the Better Living logo, a simple smiling face. I was about ready to rip the poster to shreds. It was like the damn thing was mocking us, locked up here weaponless and angry. I was better without my gun anyway, better with hand to hand combat but with ghouls leg we had no chance of escaping. When we first arrived they had taken Ghoul and had bandaged up his leg, he had bled through the bandages but it seemed okay now, other than him complaining about how much it hurt. I felt bad for snapping at him a few times but he was getting on my nerves.

They were feeding us but other than that there was not interaction between us the assholes that worked here. The only down fall to that was that it was hard to figure out why we we're here, were we just waiting on death row, simply rotting in here until they were ready to publicly kill us? Or were we here for information, or even worse, bait. Were we being used as a bait to get the others to get here? A trap for the others? Probably not. If they wanted all of us they were perfectly capable of capturing Party and Jet back in the zone.

"Kobra!" Ghoul shouts, "I've been sayin your name for almost five minutes." I look down to where he's sitting; a tray of food next to him. They must have given us our lunch while I was pacing the room, trapped in my own thoughts.

"Sorry Ghoul I-" I start to say but he doesn't let me finish.

"Yeah, yeah you were jus lost in thought same as las time." He says, his words muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your damn mouth full." I say reminding him on his lack of manners, even if we were trapped in here it was still disgusting.

"Make me." He says teasingly and goes on eating. I sigh and look over at my food, I still have no appetite.

About an hour later the sound of a lock clicking makes me jump up and grab for my nonexistent gun.

"Kobra," Ghoul says quietly but I cut him off.

"Shh." He shuts up. The door opens and in walks two Dracs. I immediately start trying to kick at them, if this was going to be our one chance to get out I was going to take it. Ghoul grunts as he stands up, trying to help but it's too late. The Dracs get on each side of, grabbing my arms. I start to resist, struggling against their grip but I'm already out of the room, the door sealed shut once again.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTERDS!" I yell as the lead me down a white hallway, the walls lined with posters with red letters saying EXTERMINATE. I keep on yelling and kicking until I'm strapped down to a silver table and left alone in the room. A voice spills from a speaker on the wall, repeating the BL/inds slogan in a sexless, nonhuman voice. Then silence until another voice fills the room, a female voice this time.

"Have you smiled today?" It repeats until the door opens and a man walks in, thankfully not korse. The man walks over to a tray by the table I'm on and sets down a syringe. Keeping my eyes on him I try once more to break the binds, if only I could get out I could try and use the syringe as a weapon somehow.

"We want answers, and if you don't cooperate whatever happens to you is your own doing." He says in a monotone voice, he's wearing a white BL/inds uniform and has short, razor cut brown hair, His face almost emotionless.

"You are a member of The Killjoy's?" he says in the same voice. I don't answer. He repeats the question, I don't answer and he moves on.

"Where can Better Living Industries find the following people: Party Poison and Jet Star?"

"I"D RATHER DIE THEN TELL YOU" I yell out.

"Last chance: Where can Better Living Industries find the Killjoys?" It doesn't even sound like a question. I'm not going to tell, I'm not going to give them up. They had their chance to kill us all and they didn't; now we were not going to give in.

"This is your own doing." Is all that is said. The man turns and picks up the syringe then turns back to me with fast, almost mechanical movement. I struggle against the binds, trying to pull away from him. The sharp prick from the needle is the only warning for what comes next. My vision goes blurry then I black out.

When I awake I'm not on the table, not in the room, not in BL/inds, I'm not even in battery city. The light of the sun hurts my eyes as I look around me. Confusion and fear floods my head. _Where am I…_

I take a step forward, almost loosening my balance on the uneven ground. _I must still be in one of the zones. I've got to be judging from the desert._ Other than that I have no clue, so I start to run. Its only when I turn around a rock that I see it.

Four small shapes and one tall one. As I get closer I see that they're people, the four small ones are kneeling down in front of the tall one. My chest tightens as I notice that I recognize the people. Lined up in front of Korse are Jet star, Fun Ghoul, and Party Poison. I stop, dead on my feet. I scream their names as Korse slowly drags a knife over each of their throats. I watch as they start coughing up blood then collapse on the ground. The dark red sludge spilling out on the ground, staining the dirt dark red. I start to run toward them as Korse backs away but it's like I can't move. No matter how hard I try I'm stuck to the ground, unable to help them one last time. It's too late, their dead, gone, I can't ever see my brother and best friends again. I yell out, screaming at Korse, but no sound comes out.

One moment I'm watching them all die, the next I'm back on the table. My body shakes as I yell. I have to kill him, I have to kill korse. He killed my friends, now he was going to pay. Then I realize that it wasn't real, they were still alive. It was just another one of their horrible games. They sick, mind altering, torture that they used. I had unwillingly fallen for their trap.

 **A/N okay so this was the better of the two I wrote. I wrote one where Kobra was just physically beaten then I wrote this one. I like this one a lot better so I decided to post this one.**

 **I got the idea from my favorite book series btw (** _ **Divergent**_ **by Veronica Roth) Okay time for me to go 'lil killjoys. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Listen up all you killjoys out there I hope you liked that last chapter, it was fun to write and I had to make that one up as I went because that chapter wasn't in the original story I had wrote on my phone before putting it on the computer so sorry if it seemed kinda rushed.**

 **We're back from to our normal Party Poisons POV now! Enjoy**

Chapter 9

Party poisons POV

We've finally made it to the city. We decided a while back to keep the car hidden outside the city so we didn't draw to much attention to ourselves. Nervous energy buzzes in the air between us all, we're all worried about having unexpected encounters with Dracs, SCARECROWS, or anyone else from the SCARECROW unit. _At least the Exterminators stay around BL/inds headquarters…_

I almost feel like I should say some odd, heroic speech, but that's not who I am. That's not what this is about, were not heroes, we are here right now to get Kobra and Ghoul back and that's all that matters. Instead I turn to the group of Killjoys, Jet Star Crash Kat and Dark Memento, who were all making sure they had their necessary stuff.

"Alright," I say, grabbing my yellow ray gun out of my holster, "Who's ready to beat the living shit outta some Dracs and get back Kobra and Ghoul?"

They turn to me, all smiling.

"Let's go!" Jet says in response and starts to run toward the city. We all follow him, turning to run into a walk as we begin to see people milling around.

"Stick to the side streets." Dark says as we near the buildings lining the streets.

"Nah I thought we'd just walk right to the Dracs. Maybe even ask em to take us straight to Better Livin HQ." I say back sarcastically, trying to stay lighthearted to fight back my nerves. We walk a little ways before seeing our first Dracs; we immediately turn down a different road. A billboard is visible about one of the buildings and it takes only a millisecond to realize what's on it. Our faces are plastered to the huge board, the red Xs run over our faces with the word EXTERMINATE at the bottom. I smirk at the poster, looks like we're still most wanted.

"Nice wanted sign." Crash says next to me, she had left Darks side which was almost surprising.

"Thanks, designed it myself."

"Yea right, that must be Kobra and Ghoul then." She points at their faces.

"Yeah."

"Cool." She says back then goes back by Dark.

After a while of walking a something happens that hasn't really happened in a while. I get a strong urge to just sing, to start yelling out my own lyrics for everyone to hear. I haven't actually sung for anyone but the guys occasionally since before the bombing. I shake my head a little, _sing it for the world._ But the lyrics start to just come out. Very quietly so no one will hear me I start to sing a song that hasn't been sung in a while.

" _Do or die, you'll never take me._

 _Because the world, will never take my heart._

 _Go and try, you'll never break me._

 _We want it all, we want to play this part._

 _I won't explain, or say I'm sorry."_

I stop then seeing Dark raise a brow at me. I smile at the ground, remembering the times when we'd go on stage and just rock our hearts out. I miss it, having all that excited energy and not even caring about what people think and just going for it on stage, Ghoul playing the shit out of his guitar and Jet ripping it with his solos, Kobra backing everything up with his bass, me singing my heart out. That was the good times, when we were all together and everything was okay, we could just forget it all and rock out. Now we have BL/inds with the Helium wars and all their damn miracle pills.

A small yell snaps me out of my thoughts. We had turned down a narrow, abandoned road where we were safe from all the people: or so we thought. A man had just stepped into our view, blocking our path. _Shit_

"Keep running killjoys." He growls, taking a step toward us.

"Stay there and we won't hurt you." I say back, resisting the urge to grab my gun.

"You liars, I know who you are. I'm turning you in. You know what I could do with all those Carbons." He shouts then laughs, "Government traitors!" he yells the last part then runs at us, holding out a knife.

"Shit, run!" I yell out, we all turn and start to run back down the road. I realize that if we keep going we'll run right into the Dracs.

"wait!" I say, hoping they'll stop fast enough.

"Shit Party, what do ya mean stop!" Jet yells but I quickly see that they had stopped. I pull out my gun and shoot at the ground in front of the man's feet. Just a warning shot.

"Don't move!"

"I don't think so!" he yells and lunges at crash, grabbing her and putting an arm around her neck, the knife hovering by her side. _Shit._

"Let her go!" Dark yells as Crash struggles against the man's grip. We have to do something and soon, now that he has Crash we can't shoot him without getting her too.

"I'm taking her with me!" He laughs again, tightening his grip.

"I don't think so." I say and look straight at Crash and mouth the word _Foot._ She looks confused at first but then realization spreads across her face. She slams her food down hard on his, the kicks him in the knee cap.

"Crash run!" Dark yell as the man's grip falters and his hands drop to his foot. She runs back over to us, not stopping until she's right next to Dark who protectively puts his arms around her. He lifts up his gun and shoots him in the leg crash didn't kick.

"We warned you." Jet yells as we run past the man who yells out in pain.

"You alright Crash?" I ask, we continue to run until the man's out of sight.

"Yeah, I think so." She says back, looking a little shaken up.

"Good." I say, "I don't think any of us even expected that, but on the bright side we're almost to Better Living HQ. That means we're going to need a plan on how to get in."

Jet speaks this time.

"Ghouls told me that there's Drac's guarding all the door, which is to be expected, but I think we can easily enough kill a few and steal their uniforms, they have those masks which will hide out faces so we can sneak in. We'll just have to stay out of the way to not seem suspicious."

I nod; it seems like a pretty good plan, I hope it works.

"Let's do it then." I say looking at him.

"Great. We should probably be to HQ either tonight or early tomorrow as long as there's no other problems."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello again all you Killjoys and Zone runners, let's go check up on Kobra and Ghoul**

Chapter 10

Fun Ghouls POV

Kobra hasn't been right since he was thrown back into our cell. He left kicking and screaming and came back pale and shaking. He won't tell me what they did but it's gotta be bad, he won't eat and the dark bruises on his wrists aren't getting any better. When I first tried to talk to him he wouldn't even respond, just sat in the corner, when I next tried he mumbled some stuff and went back to the eerie silence. Now, I finally got him to talk again and eat a little, he had said that he didn't want whatever they had done to be brought up again. _What kind of trauma did they put him through? At least I know that he didn't tell them anything, if he did Korse would either be here to rub it in our faces or we'd be being publicly executed right now._

"Just eat a little more; you're going to make yourself sick if you don't." I probably had said that a thousand times to him now but it's all I had without being forceful. _Probably sound like his mother right now…_

"I'll eat when I feel like it." He said in a low growl, I sighed and pushed the tray of food closer to him then did my best to scoot away across the hard floor.

"How's your leg?" Kobra says quietly, it took me a second to answer considering he hadn't tried to talk to me since they had taken him.

"Well, to be honest, it hurts like hell. Even after the Better Living cronies wrapped it up."

"Yeah well you did get shot." He remarks back, I didn't even care that it was tinged with sarcasm. I was just glad he was talking again.

"Dracs _are_ bastards." I said back, he sighs at the last part and I look over to him.

"Yeah they are, I'd love to just kill em all."

I nod and laugh a little, "We're going to be able to soon, Party and Jet have to be close now."

"They better be I don't know how much longer I can stay in here." He almost sounds okay again. I start to say something but the words stop in my throat. The sound of the locks clicking open makes me stop. Kobra tenses up and stares intently at the door, he must be remembering the last time that happened. The door swings open but we're not greeted by the black and white masked dracs, a kid stumbles into the room yelling.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET GO OF ME!" He yells, clawing at the dracs who dump him in the room then quickly leave. He stops and stares at the door, not moving. Kobra helps me stand up and walk/limp over to him; I realize I don't know what to say so I stay general. The Dracs probably came unexpectedly and scooped him up out of one of the zones; he's young and is covered in black and dark purple.

"Hey, your in-" I start to say but the boy violently turns around looking at me, eyeing my hurt leg.

"I know where I am." He says plainly.

"Good. Well, Since we're not getting out of this cell for a while we might as well know each other." I shrug, "I'm Fun Ghoul." When I say my name his eyes widen, I glance over at Kobra.

"That must mean you're Kobra kid." He says regaining himself. Kobra draws himself up, looking defensive.

"How do you know -" Kobra says with an edge in his voice, the boy smirks as he cuts him off.

"My friend Crash Kat and I have been helping you brother and his friend get to you guys, I guess something good came out of the Dracs showing up."

Kobra and I don't say anything for a moment, I knew that Party and Jet would be coming but it was different hearing it out loud.

"You've been with Party and Jet!" I finally answer, doing my best not to let the relief and happiness show through.

"They're close, I'm Dark Memento."

"Well it seems you know who we are, so uh nice to meet you." I nod then walk limp to the wall so I can sit back down on my hard bed in the corner. We have four so we should be covered with that now that there are three of us. Kobra seemed to have relaxed a little and was standing talking to Dark.

"Party and Jet are fine, if not a little worried about you guys, and by a little I mean party's a little overly worried." He says, "Party did get skimmed in the hand by a ray gun laser," Kobra's eyes widen and Dark quickly adds "He's fine though, got his hand all wrapped up. How long have you guys been here?"

"A few days, it's a little hard to keep track in here." Kobra says flatly.

"Told you we should have kept tally when we got here." I add into the conversation. Pushing my black hair out of my face, I had lain down on my bed facing the ceiling.

"Bite me." Kobra says back sarcastically and I laugh to myself turning to face my blond friend. Dark and him had both moved by the wall and had sat down opposite of me and had been talking for a while.

"Nah, you'd like it." I say still laughing a little.

"Asshole." He mumbles and goes back to talking with Dark. Good, now that Kobra knows his brother is okay I hope that will ease the pain of whatever they did to him earlier. He's almost back to himself, the quiet, few smiles, Kobra Kid. I begin to think about Party and Jet; they're actually okay and on their way here. _How the hell are they even going to get in?_ Questions start to flood my brain as I think about all the things that could go wrong: All the what ifs that cross my mind make my stomach hurt. They will be fine, jet and Party are smart, and they'll find a way.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Plot twist! Welp, let's see how our other killjoys are handling this.**

Chapter 11

Crash Kat POV

I stand in the street, gun in hand, staring at the spot where the Dracs white van hand disappeared with Dark in it. The van had come out of nowhere; the fight was short and had a bad outcome. I almost feel like crying, or running, or both. Dark had been taken by BL/inds and I wasn't able to even get a shot at the Dracs. A hand on my shoulder makes me jump; I turn to face Party and jet.

"Crash, we have go." He says, I numbly nod; I can't lose Dark. We've got to get to BL/inds.

"There's a place we can go up ahead, we gotta recharge our guns and eat at least." Jet says, beginning to walk toward a house close by, we follow in suit. Once inside the house, which Party had checked to make sure it empty, I immediately sit down on a worn out couch.

"I'll recharge to guns." Jet says so I hand him my gun and he goes to work. After a minute Party comes and sits down next me, but I wave him off with an 'I'm okay.' even though I'm not. So I sit on the couch, not talking. I think I might have started to cry a little because I find myself quickly wiping my eyes when Party sits down next to me this time he doesn't move when I tell him I'm okay.

"Hey, it's okay, we're gonna be at Better Living by tomorrow morning." He says quietly, I nod. "You know, I get it, what you're going through right now. We can talk if you like."

I turn to face him; he does with Ghoul and Kobra.

"I just," I start, hoping I won't start to cry again. "I hope he's okay, I don't know what I'd do if he weren't you know; I guess I'm just worried about him."

"Yea, that's the hardest part, the worrying." I nod and feel the tears coming.

"You think they're okay?" I ask. My eyes start to burn as I try to hold them back. Party looks me in the eyes,

"To be honest with you I'm not sure, but I do know they're strong and that they can get over whatever shit BL/inds throws at them."

He's right I need to calm down, they're fine. _They are fine_

"Thanks Party."

He then actually hugs me, so I hug him back. I stay in his arms for a while; after we had hugged he stayed sitting with me until Jet offered us food. We both got up and hungrily accepted, the food did taste like complete shit but when you're hungry and that's all you have you're gonna eat it.

"The guns ready?" Party asks jet from across the table. Jet nods and motions to the counter were our guns sit.

"Fully charged and loaded."

"Good, we'll leave soon."

"Okay, we should be at Better Living in a few hours then."

After eating Party disappears into another room so I sit and talk with jet.

"You know, this is actually a nice apartment." He says

"Really? I haven't actually looked around yet."

"Yea, I did some looking. There's no eatable food but there is a shower."

"Awe, I'd be nice to have some food other than Powder puff."

"Yea I would." He says back longingly. "Damn, some actual food would be awesome." We both laugh at this; anything besides that dog kibble would be perfect.

"If coffee is actually food then same here because that shit is great." Party says from behind us, making me jump. "By the way the shower works and it feels great."

"I'll count coffee as an actual food." I say to him.

"Great, now you look like a mess, go take a shower." He waves his hand toward the hallway that must lead to the bathroom so I get up and walk down it. Leavening the boys behind I open the bathroom door, it's still warm and there's steam in the air.

I undress and step into the warm water, the water pressure sucks but I'll take whatever I can get. I watch the water by my feet turn light brown from all the dirt and grime from being out in the desert. I pick at a few of the scabs, from previous fights, reveling either a small trail of red blood or an already fading scar. There was no soap so I did my best to scrub my hair and body with my nails. Nothing has felt this good in a long time, showers were infrequent back in zone 2 or probably anywhere except for in Battery city. After letting the water run over my body for a few minutes I get out and get dressed again. I run my hands through my wet hair to get out the tangles then walk out into the living room. Party and Jet were both on the couch talking about how we were going to get into Better Living HQ.

We had decided that once we reached the building we would shoot down some of the Dracs that were guarding the doors, take their uniforms, then sneak in. We wouldn't try to associate with Korse even though I'd probably happen. I didn't want to interrupt so I sat down on the other side of the couch somewhat awkwardly and waited for them to finish, which didn't take long. After jet left to take his shower Party and I stayed sitting on the couch. I almost felt bad about crying earlier. _Should I apologize or something?_ No, I shouldn't feel bad about missing my friend.

Instead of talking to him or anything I get up to get my bag and gun. I then sit back down, holster the gun, and looking through my bag. I double check to make sure I have everything; I do, so I decide I'll talk to party.

"Your hand looks pretty good."

"Oh, uh yea." He says, looks down at his hand then realizes that I'm talking about where he got shot. "Yea, thanks. It feels great too; I can use it just fine."

"That's good; I'd imagine getting shot sucks."

"Yea, I'm glad it was just my hand."

After he says that jet walks out, his afro like hair somewhat wetted down, it looks kind of funny that way. I can't help but giggle a little at the sight of it.

"Nice hair man."

"Yea whatever." Jet mumbles, his face turning slightly red. He walks over to go get his stuff.

Once everything is together we walk out of the house. We're almost to our friends; we're so close to saving them. It'll all be over soon, the four killjoys will be together, and Dark and I will be back in zone two with our friends. Now it's only the matter of getting us in and all of us out safely.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you to the person that left a review for my story, that was awesome and thank you!**

 **AND this chapter was Co-wrote by one of my friends (The one who ones Dark Memento) so I decided to let this chapter be in Darks POV since Dark himself helped write it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Dark Mementos POV

It's obvious they don't want us dead; if they did we wouldn't be here right now. We are here for information, whatever information they can manage to get out of us. Ghoul had tell me that before I had arrived BL/inds had taken Kobra for interrogation, it sounded like it was more torture then questioning though. It had left him messed up for a while; whatever they had done he didn't tell anyone. Then they had taken ghoul earlier today and he had come back the same way; it took some time to get him back to normal, well almost normal.

Now we sat in bored silence. The latest meal had come earlier today so there was nothing to really look forward to other than some unexpected, out of the blue thing that would probably end up being bad. So we just stay siting, Ghoul on his bed, which was almost more like a cot, Kobra sitting by the door, and me sitting on the floor in a corner.

After a few minutes more of silence Ghoul gives out a long sigh, sitting up on the bed. Kobra looks up and raises a brow in his direction. Ghoul just shakes his head and swings his legs over the side of the bed and braces himself to stand up.

"You alright?" Kobra asks him, looking concerned. He may have been a little better since his round of torture but he wasn't completely himself yet. Kobra started to push himself up off the floor when Ghoul didn't answer.

"I'm fine, just my damn leg. If those shitty little Dracs hadn't taken us just to mess with us then we'd be fine right now. Those basterds and Korse," he stops and walks over to the far wall across from me and sits down, "I'd like to shove my foot up his ass and let him see how it feels to be forced to live like this."

"Ghoul-" Kobra starts but Ghoul just keeps going.

"I've had enough of this. All the people he's hurt, all the people that have been killed or forced to watch the people they love die. Its complete shit, this shouldn't have happened. And I don't care if they here me." He says looking at the door. "We've gotta stop this, all of this shit he's caused, not only him, all of them for that matter. I don't want to see it happen again, I can't watch them die again." He went from yelling to speaking quietly. _Watch who die?_

"Ghoul, that's why we're here, that's why we are the Killjoys, to stop this all from happening." Kobra says in response. Ghoul nods pushing back his black hair and adjusts his green jacket.

"I know, but we couldn't stop Jamia and Lily and Cherry and Miles. And what about Lyn-z and Bandit and Alica and Christa and-"

 _Who are they?_

"Ghoul, they're not dead remember, we sent them off to somewhere safe." Kobra's voice softens.

"We don't know that. It's been a year since we've seen any of our families, what if they Dracs did something. What if they've been found and are dead."

"They're not, don't you think we'd know if they were."

Ghoul sighs and nods, he's calmer now.

After a while Ghoul goes and lies down on his bed again, eventually falling asleep.

"Who were those people that Ghoul said?" I ask Kobra, assuming that it was safe to ask. Kobra looks up over at me, he had eventually went to sit down by the door again, he favors that spot.

"Well, usually I wouldn't tell anyone this without their permission but the first three, Jamia, Lily, Cherry and Miles, are Ghouls wife and three kids. Lyn-z and Bandit are Party's wife and kid. Christa is Jets wife and Alica is my wife." He keeps his voice quiet to not wake Ghoul.

"That's what I guessed but I didn't want to assume you know? So you guys found a safe enough place?"

"Yea, it was hard but we had quite a bit of help from some other friends."

"That's good."

"Do you have any family?" Kobra asks and I chill goes through my body, memories flood back into my brain. _I'll be fine, it happened a while ago, Kobra can know._

"I did, my parents and sister died in the bombing." I try to not think about what happened, _I'm fine_ I don't show that I'm really not fine. I try to not make eye contact; it probably wouldn't help if I did.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. My friends in zone 2 helped me through it. Especially Crash, that's how we became so close I guess."

"Are you two together?" he asks and I almost laugh, we may be really great friends but we'd never date.

"Nah, not my type." I say, glad the conversation changed subjects.

"Ah alright.

"You know, on our way here I actually shot a guy when they tried to take her."

"Really, wow."

"Yea he-"

Just then the door swings open, forcing Kobra to quickly scoot out of the way.

 _Shit, what do they want, who do they want…_

Ghoul sits up, looking kind of confused until he sees the Three Dracs walking in. I back up into the wall wanting to be out of their way even know there's nowhere to go other than to us three.

I don't even really proses it when they grab me, I just start kicking and yelling. I see in my peripheral vison that Kobra and Ghoul are trying to fight the Dracs but it doesn't help, their grip tightens on my arms as they literally drag me out of the room. I begin to pull harder against their grip, my hands grasping at anything they can reach, which happens to be the wall. It won't do me any good but I grab on of the posters donning the heads of some most wanted killjoys and yank them down. The Dracs quickly realize and readjust their grip, making it so I can't move my arms.

So I begin to yell. I yell out all the swear words I can think of, I don't see the good it will do but I've got to try. They drag me down the hallway, not doing anything to try and stop my screams. So I don't shut up, I yell until my throat hurts. I continue to yell until they strap me down to the table and leave.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 **Hello again little killjoys, I'm about to type another chapter, which I think you can kinda guess since you are reading it right now but anyway, this chapter is another unplanned chapter because I felt I needed to address Ghouls little freak out in the last chapter. It's probably going to be pretty short cuz there's not a lot to add because…. If I explained I'd spoil stuff that's gonna happen in the next chapter. Okay, read on!**

Chapter 13

Kobra Kid POV

There's not much that can be done about Dark being taken so we sit in silence, ghoul had moved from the bed again and was picking through remains of our latest meal that had been served hours ago. The floor was starting to get very uncomfortable but having no intention of getting up I just shift into a different position. Not only is the floor starting to get uncomfortable but I'm not really favoring the fact that I now haven't sleep in almost two days. The sleep pulls at my eyelids but I don't want the horrible dreams comes with the darkness emitted by my eyelids. I'd love nothing more than to be able just sleep without having the nightmare's but that wouldn't happen for a long time, not until all of this was over. That is if it ever did in my lifetime.

"Kobra?" Ghoul's voice sounds tired from his nap and a little horse from the yelling he's done in the past few days. I turn to see that he had abandoned the nearly empty plate of food and was sitting up against the wall across from me.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean all that yelling, I just saw some things I didn't want to see and I needed to let it out and I guess the yelling was my way of reliving myself."

"Are you apologizing?"

"Damn it Kobra, I'm not sayin sorry I just feel bad about snapping at you guys."

"Alright, its fine I understand." I say back, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Okay." He says back, sounding a little relived. Ghoul could be mean at times but he hates hurting his friends. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" I strain my ears, trying to hear whatever sounds he hears.

"Shh, out there." He motions to the door, beginning to push himself up off the floor. I listen hard, if Ghoul thinks it's something to stand up about its got to be important. Then I do hear it, it's like a quiet yelling that is steadily getting louder and louder.

"Yea, it's getting closer."

The noise is right outside the door now, a soft hum followed by the unmistakable sound of Party poisons ray gun announces that the lock on the door had been blasted and disarmed. The door swings open and Party, Jet, Dark, and another girl that I assume to be Crash runs into the room. I rush over to help Jet hoist Ghoul the rest of the way off the floor even through his shouts of protest. He made it clear he didn't want any of our help because he could do it his damned self.

"Took you guys long enough." I say to Poison as we rush out the door. He grins and starts to run, we follow in suit.

"Sorry we ran into a few road blocks. That and we enjoyed the peace and quiet."

"Asshole." I say back and adjust my grip on Ghouls arm. Everyone has their guns out except for Ghoul and I. Party soon fixes that problem by producing the ray guns from his backpack, while running they all explained that they broke in dressed as Dracs, found the storage room with our belongings, then had heard Dark yelling at the Dracs as he was being dragged into the room, after they had rescued Dark he led them back to our room and blasted the door open by shooting the lock.

No sooner than us turning the first corner the alarms began to blare and echo through the hallways, they knew we were trying to escape and now they'd do anything to stop us from leaving.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay so these last few chapters are going to be all in Party Poisons POV since it's the end of the story…. Maybe someday I might do some kind of sequel in the future hehe. So anyway, I don't have much experience writing fight scenes so just bear with me on this one, I'll do my best sorry if it sucks. Okay enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Party Poisons POV

My steps falter for a moment as the deafening sound of the alarms pierce the air, making me want to claw my ears off. On impulse I pull out my yellow gun and blast the nearest speaker that was partly hidden, but it doesn't help much and I just left a dark mark on the white wall. Once I got that out of my system I begin to run harder, forcing everyone else to run faster just to keep up. We have to get out of here and soon, I don't want to have to see Korse anytime soon. We round the next corner breathing hard but determined as a metal door appears at the end of the next hallway. The only thing I could do is pray that it led outside but knowing our luck, it wouldn't

"We gotta go through the door." Jet calls out; he and Kobra were supporting Ghoul as they ran down the hall. "I'll try and blast the lock." I yelled back, not sure if he could hear me over the alarms that hadn't stopped yet.

I abruptly stop once we reach the door. Ghoul groans in painful protest, his leg throbbing now from the running even if he had the support of Jet and Kobra. It was obvious that the door would be locked considering the whole place was under a lock down because of us, it'd be best to try and shoot the lock like back at their cell.

"I'm going to try and shoot the lock, Stand back." I yell barely audible over the still annoying alarm. Everyone shuffles backward as I pull the trigger on my already raised gun. The blueish white light hits the flashing touch screen lock and the screen goes dark. The door comes open. My heart beat speeds up as I blindly peer into the next room, hoping to see something more reassuring than inside of this hall.

As I pull the door the rest of the way open my stomach drops and my breath hitches when I see what awaits us. 30 Dracs stand in front of us and none other than Korse with a smug grin on his face leads the group. The alarms stop just in time for us all to hear Ghoul and Kobra both mumble 'Shit' at the same time.

"Trying to escape Killjoys?" He says; his voice echoes around the huge room, adding a feeling to the air that makes us all feel powerless. Nerves start to set in making me feel anxiety ridden and jumpy, my hands feel sweaty and there's static in the air.

I can hear the electric buzz that comes from our ray guns when they are ready to be fired. We're eager to get out of here, but it's not going to be without some struggle.

"We're going to have to fight our way out." I say quietly to the others, not taking my eyes off Korse.

"Alright, should we make the first move?" Kobra asks, anxiously shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"No, let them."

I raise my voice from a whisper.

"Come and get us Korse, or are you to scared to get your hands dirty." My pulse races up and I ball my hands into fists. He laughs as the Dracs pull out their own sterile white guns and begin to take aim. _We need better fighting ground; we'll be dead in a minute if we don't get out of this hallway._

Just before the first shot is fired I run out into the large room, the others follow me. The Drac shoots and the battle begins.

I have already lost track of where Korse went so I try and focus on who I'm fighting, no point in looking for him now. Three Dracs had decided to pair up to try and take me out, _not gonna happen_. I Square up and begin to shoot, acting more on impulse than actually seeing what I was shooting at. A ray of light wizzes past me and I jump out of the way at the last second, firing as I go down I hit one of the Dracs. My foe falls to the floor with a loud thud; the others don't even seem to notice. That race makes me sick, one dies and it's like it doesn't even matter, as if they have no actual value. Before I know it I'm cornered by the Dracs. _Damn it, I can't die yet_. I look around and the Killjoys are holding their ground. I need to get to them, I need to get us out of this damn room…I need to find Korse. I shoot with a purpose, ghosting every damn Draculoid in sight. It doesn't seem to help, they are everywhere. I decide to go with plan B before they decide to ghost me. Putting my head down I run, surprising myself and them, breaking through the wall they had formed around me. I turn and ghost them from behind before they realize what just happened.

I run over to where Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra are at, they were both struggling to keep Ghoul up and shoot at the same time. I grab Ghouls arm and tell the other two to go fight and that I had ghoul. They both nodded and ran off in separate directions.

"You alright?" I ask ghoul over the sound of our ray guns as we finish a pair Dracs.

"Yea, now shut up and help me."

I keep a hand on his arm to make sure he stays standing and fire at the advancing Dracs. I'm trying to keep an eye on Korse, but right now after we finish one off we move to a new spot to avoid being killed. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dark and Crash doing the same.

"Party behind you!" Ghoul yells and I whip around to see a Drac raising his gun close to my head, I shoot him in the chest just as he fires at me. I dodge out of the way with the help of Ghoul pulling on my arm, narrowly missing getting shot. We both stumble and I have to grab onto Ghouls green jacket to keep both of us from falling. His black hair whips into my face as he turns to shoot another Drac; I do the same, making it so we were back to back now. The adrenaline rush was the only thing keeping me on my feet now; I was starting to feel tired from dodging rays and running. As I franticly look around for a new target I see Jet being cornered by a Drac.

"Shit," I say quietly to myself then yell "Jet! someone help Jet." I was too far away to do anything now. Crash and Dark run up behind the Drac who now had ahold of Jets throat, Dark brought the back end of his gun down hard on the Dracs head and shot him in the back as Crash went to help Jet.

"Shit, Party look who's back." Ghoul said from behind me, as I turned to see Korse heading our way.

We both began to shoot at him but couldn't hit our mark. He held up a hand and all the Dracs stopped all at once.

"Times up, Killjoys." Korse yells to us, he stopped walking and stood right in front of us. The same smug grin back on his face. The remaining Dracs walked back over to korse and lined up behind him. We had killed most of them in the fight so there was only a handful left. The other Killjoys slowly made their way back over to me.

"Keep running Korse." I yell. My hearts beating so hard I'm scared everyone can hear it. I know what I'm going to do, to help us escape. I raise my gun and before anyone can react I pull the trigger.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Well killjoys, you've made it this far, you're so close to the end. We have maybe 2 chapters left… so I'm going to stay in Party's POV for the rest of the story. Also, did you like the little cliff hanger in our last chapter? Okay read on!**

Chapter 15

Party Poisons POV

"RUN!" I yell just as the ray finds its target. As I turn to the door I see Korse double over and howl in pain, holding his leg. The others are close on my heals, running full force to the door. I Push my arms out in front of me, throwing open the door and barreling through the entrance. We stumble outside, running into each other as we regain our bearings.

"Keeping running Korse." I spit at the building and take off, the others follow after me. The dracs file out of the building after us, they'll give up soon hopefully.

"Run, run, run!" I yell back to the group, my words blurring together. We're almost out of here, almost free. _Keep running, you're almost out_

"Those basterds are shooting at us!" Ghoul yells, sounding both annoyed and scared. The dracs had caught up to us, and ghoul was in the back. He was the most vulnerable out of all of us and there wasn't anything we could do about it, not now at least.

"Shoot back!" Kobra yells to ghoul.

"I am, now try helping me."

We stop and turn around, taking out our guns. The dracs barely put up a fight; it only takes a minute to ghost all of them. Sooner than I thought we are back to the car.

Once we stop running the adrenaline rush goes away and the pain from the running and fighting sets in. Breathing hard I look around to make sure we're all here. Crash had Dark pulled into a huge hug, once she let go she smacked his arm and yelled at him for getting captured and scaring her. Kobra and Ghoul we're standing by the car, breathing hard and watching jet search for any water we might have. He comes back out of the car smiling holding an armful of unlabeled water bottles. He gives two to Kobra and Ghoul and takes one for him.

"Party, heads up!" he says then throws one at me as I walk over to join them. He takes the rest and walks over to Dark and Crash, leaving me with Ghoul and Kobra. I can't help it; I smile at them letting the wave of recurrence and happiness wash over me.

"Heard you missed us." Ghoul says teasingly, holding in a small laugh.

"Yea well, how 'bout you two don't go around getting shot and kidnaped by Korse and maybe I won't have to miss, not to mention save, your fat asses."

"Whatever, just admit that you love us."

"I'd die before I did that."

"Sure you would." Ghoul says, making a kissing face and leaning in. I grab his face and push him backwards into Kobra. I laugh as he stumbles into him, making him fall into the car.

Crash, Dark, and Jet join us next to the car.

"By the way," I start, seeing Crash reminds me that I still have to introduce her to Ghoul and Kobra. "Crash, this is my brother Kobra, and this is Ghoul."

"Hi, Crash." Ghoul says.

"Uh, hi." She says back shyly, doing the same to Kobra who waves a little.

"Alright, should we get going?" Jet asks.

"Yea, let's get out of here." I say then quickly add "I'll drive." I turn and opening the driver seat door and getting into the repainted Trans AM; the one we stole and remodeled to make our own.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Here we are killjoys, the very last chapter in this story. I'm kinda sad to have it be over; it's been a good few months since I began writing this on my phone in the notes. I decided to type it up on the computer a few days after I finished on my phone. I didn't really think I was going to retype it all on the computer and then go through the process of updating regularly and stuff but I'm glad I did, it's been fun doing this. I hope you've enjoyed the story!**

Chapter 16

Party Poisons POV

Windows down, wind in our hair, finally free from the dangerous city behind us where an angry Korse would be plotting revenge on us right now; not safe forever of course, but safe for now. _Ha, give me three cheers for sweet revenge. Wow, I'm horrible at jokes._

When we arrive at zone 2 it's in a much calmer state then what it was when we first stopped here. I pull the car up and stop it, then turn around to look at the people behind me. Crash and Dark start to shuffle out of the car, I do the same wanting to say goodbye to them and thank them. A few people who were milling around had stopped to see what was going on when we had pulled up, once they had seen that it's Crash and Dark getting they resumed whatever they were doing.

"Uh, thank you guys," I say kind of awkwardly. "It means a lot that you helped us get our friends back."

"Happy to help, thanks for getting us out of this zone for a while." Dark says back.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you guys, if you ever need any more help we'll be here." Crash chimes in.

"I'll remember that. See you guys around." I smile and turn back to the car. The guys yell their final goodbyes as the two young killjoy's wave. I start the car back up and pull away; I feel a small pang of sadness as we leave Crash and Dark behind us.

Once we're back out on the road I realize that we are actually out, we're all together again and as safe as we'll ever be… A voice quickly snaps me out of the thought.

"Could you step on it? I kinda want to get back to the diner so I can take something for my leg." Ghoul says although he didn't actually sound irritated. I look at the speedometer and realize I'm only going 20 mph, at that rate we'd be back to the diner way later than we would have hoped.

"Quite you're freaking whining and maybe I will!" I yell back, rolling my eyes.

"I've missed you two and your stupid feuding." Jet laughs.

"I don't think feuding is the right word for it." Kobra butts in. _Oh, here it comes._

"Yea, hmm," Jet starts "I'd call it flirting." His voice rises a little on the last word.

"Yea that sounds about right." Kobra says, teasingly.

"We're not flirting!" Ghoul protests, jet and Kobra were cracking up in the back seat.

"I'd believe you but you two have kind of made out in front of us, not to mention the thousands of people watching from the crowd." Jet says back.

"Yea, yea, you two assholes are just jealous that I got to kiss all this." I motion to Ghoul next to me. We're all laughing now; it feels good to be together again.

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Kobra shouts, I didn't even realize that I had swerved off the dusty road, I quickly pull the car back onto the path to avoid hitting the rocks.

I look back to the guys, Kobra had his sunglasses on; He insisted on wearing them all the time. Jet was absently staring out the window, looking at some unknown thing outside of the car and Ghoul had fallen asleep an hour ago. He was slumped down into the seat, his head resting on the window. I smile a little at the road and run a hand through my red hair. We would be back to the diner soon, I should probably check to see if Kobra was wake and maybe wake up ghoul.

I decide to let ghoul sleep and call Kobra's name; he turns and looks at me through his glasses.

"Just checking."

"M'kay." He says then goes back to looking out the window.

After a while I pull up to the diner and stop the car. _We're back and safe._ I Open the door and get out; jet and Kobra do the same. They walk around a bit to stretch their legs, and then go inside. I walk over to Ghoul's side of the car open the door and jab him in the side to wake him up. He groans and turns to me.

"What the hell Party, I'm trying to sleep."

"Get your fat ass up, we're back at the diner."

"Alright, alright, I'm up." He gets out of the car and walks inside with me.

Inside, the guys have sat down at the table and pulled out a few cans of Powder pup. Ghoul gets himself the first aid pack and sits down with us.

"I'll help you Ghoul." Jet says and gets up and sits next to him, going to work on his leg.

"Anyone want to play a game of cards?" Kobra suggests.

"Yea sure," I plop down into a seat then add "but you're going to get the cards." I pulling a can of powder pup closer to me and taking a bite of the mushy dog food. Kobra gets up and disappears into the around the counter then comes back with a deck of cards.

"What do we wanna play?"

"If I'm playing cards with you idiots it's gotta be something interesting."

"Let's play BS." Ghoul suggests.

"I'll play!" Jet says, finishing wrapping Ghouls leg. He goes back to his original seat and takes his cards. Ghoul has the first ace, the game picks up from there. Ghoul accuses everyone of lying, yelling out 'Bull shit' any time he can. Then the cheating begins, pretty soon everything's out of order and we're all yelling 'BS' at each other which results in more laughing. Ghoul jumps across the table, reaching over at Jets cards.

"Those are mine!" Jet laughs, pulling his cards close to his cheat.

"You liar! I know you don't have a five! Confess!" Ghoul shouts, jet laughs and throws the five at his face. Kobra and I laugh at our friends, Ghoul had knocked over the rest of the cards and they had spread out all over the table and floor now, an unofficial ending to the game of cards.

"I'm calling that a forfeit from both of you," Kobra starts "And considering I have the least amount of cards I believe that means I have won!" Kobra says over our laughing.

"Wow Kobra you actually won!" Jet says, him and ghoul had finally regained control of their laughter.

"It's about damn time!" I exclaim.

"Yea, your sorry asses didn't even see it coming." He smirks; I lean over and ruffle his hair only because I know it will make him mad. He swats at my hand but he smiles. It's good to see him smiling. It's good to see everyone happy, and it's good to know that we're finally home safe. We're as safe as we can be for now. Korse would be back, there's know doubt I made him mad when I shot him and when Jet, Crash and I came in and took back Kobra, Dark and Ghoul. Someday I'd ask them what went on at BL/inds, but I'd wait for the night time. I can't even begin to imagine the horrible things they did to them. Now wasn't the right time to ask though, now was the time to enjoy this moment of peace.

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I've enjoyed this so much. Hope you all liked the story and liked my way of expressing my love for Danger Days and My Chemical Romance. Just remember lil killjoys, keep your boots tight and your guns close and always, always keep running.**


End file.
